The mirror of her dream
by piratewenchkelly
Summary: i suck at these. liadan was the daughter of the most feared pirate in the world now that she is left with the map and key to the treasure a certain captain and certain crew want what she has but does a certain women have certain secrets about the treasur?
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE!!! WELL THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO BE NICE BUT ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM FEEL FREE TO REVIEW I ALWAYS LIKE TO KNOW WHATS NOT RIGHT WITH IT AND ANYONE THAT LIKES MY SYORY ( SMILES ) WELL LETS JUST SAY YOU WILL EARN YOURSELF A BIG COOKIE?!!

JACK: YOUR BABBERLING AGAIN!

ME: I AM NOT

JACK: YE YOU ARE

ME: DO YOU WANT TO SMELL BURNING RUMMMM

JACK: ( HOLDS RUM AND WALKS AWAY ) BLOODY WENCH !!

ME: I HEARD THAT YOU BLOODY PIRATE

ANYWAYS LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

I've never been afraid of ghosts. i live with them daily, after all. when i look in a mirror, my mother's eyes look back at me; my mouth curls with a smile that lured my great-granfather to the fate that was me.

no, how should i fear the touch of those vanished hands, laid on me in love unknowing? how could i be afraid of those that molded my flesh, leaving there rem-nants to live long past the grave?

still less could i be afraid of those ghosts who touch my thoughts in passing.

I can take a book from dusty shelves, and be haunted by the thoughts of one long dead, still lively as ever in their winding sheets of words.

Of course it isn't these homely and accustomed ghosts that trouble sleep and curdle wakefulness.

look back, hold a tourch to light the recesses of the dark. listen to the footsteps that echo behind,

when you walk alone.

Liadan jumped from her thoughts at the sound of cannon fire and ran to the window, was port royal was under attack, looking towards the fort, the navy were rushing around pistols in hand, liadan could see a ship looming in the moonlight water then disappeared with the only thing present was the light from the fire starting at the house leading towards her own. liadan grabbed the notes she wrote down and rushed for her coat and boots.

' pirates ' was the only word that came to her before she ran out the door.

The town was awake, screams could be heard and distant cries of agony. Liadan ran towards the only place she knew she would be safe a small hole in the ground not one to complain liadan ran towards it as she bend down to lift it, a hand grabbed around her waist and pulled her back up, screaming and kicking the capture still didnt let go but turned her to face him. Liadans eyes grew wide at the site before her, the man hand long hair with sorts of trinkets and things attached, he wore a dirty white shirt with a tunic on top with dirty breeches to match, a goatee with two plaits at the front stood out, looking up she was greeted with a pair of black pools for eyes and the most charming smile she had ever seen.

' who are you? what do you want?' liadan struggled in the vice cold grip on her waist.

' i think you know what i want miss, the map hand it over and we'll be gone' the mans smile grew wider

' i dont know what you are talking about now let me go' liadan struggled even more while the man pushed her towards the dock to met a pair of rowing boats filled with more pirates.

' who are you?' she asked the man beside her.

the man stopped in front of her and bowed ' I am the one and only captain jack sparrow and welcome to the black pearl missy'

The last thing Liadan seen was a looming ship under the moonlight before darkness consumed her.

give me a 'r' give me a 'e' give me 'v' give me a 'i' give me 'e' give me a 'w' what does that spell

jack: rum

me: no jack it don't spell rum it spells reviewwwww!!!!!!!!

jack: you're sad

me: ( sulks ) i know but i want reviews ( sticks tongue out at jack )

thanks all now remember big cookie for those who review and it should'nt be long to next update!

hugs and kisses xxx oh i forgot next chapters will be longer xx


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: Greetings

' Of the fifteen spirit gates,

sunken gate is the one in which

the spirit lies, turning over leaves

of fortune and the future;

it is here that promise begins,

and dreaming ends'.

Liadan gasped while jumping up in bed, looking around she saw a desk and chair in the corner covered in maps and paper. A warbrobe in the corner covered with clothes thrown around with a table beside it. The door beside the bed creaked open and the man claiming to be captain jack sparrow grinned while walking in.

' ye awake then ' he asked walking to the desk and sitting down with his feet probed on it.

' yes i'm awake now where am i?' Liadan jumped back off the bed as the man came towards her.

' ye are on the fastest and most feared pirate ship in the caribbean , luv ' he bowed infront of her while Liadan was trying to keep up with his hand gestures 'he's mad, perfect, im on a pirate ship with a mad captain' she thought.

' now ye are ere because you have something i want and i want it now ' he spoke while his hands were flying everywhere ' now if you would be so kind as to hand it over we can start to prepare supply's for said ship ' he began to walk back towards his desk and sat in the same position.

' mr sparro- ' she spoke before being cut off by.

' captain, captain sparrow ' the captain stared at her intentely before laying back putting his hands behind his head.

' captain sparrow then, i dont know what map you are talking about and certainly dont want to be on this ship any longer and if you would be so kind as to let me off seen as i dont know anything please?'

jack just stared at her well maybe her chest but his thoughts were elsewhere. he knew she had the map because he knew her father and could see the recembelence. she is so beautiful he thought, long brown hair that went to her waist, big blue eyes that looked like the oceon in a storm, quite tall for a woman, had a small waist and pert boobs that stuck out at the top of her dress.

' CAPTAIN SPARROW ' Liadan yelled at the top of her lunges.

jack came back to the present day to find the woman in his face yelling.

' what, luv ' jack asked getting up and walking towards his stash of rum.

' were you even listening to me '

' yeh i was , luv ' taking a big gulp from the dirty bottle.

' well would you please put me back to port royal then captain ' she said with sarcasism.

' no ' was his final word on the matter as he began to walk slowly towards her, Liadan only found the wall behind as she backed up from him ' w-what you doing?'.

jack came up infront of her and place both hands beside her to so she was trapped.

' i know you have the map because i knew your father and he told me that you had it

Liadan was shocked how could this man know her father, he died years back in a storm of the coast of tortuga and why would my father tell him that he gave me the map she thought.

' y-you knew my father' she asked looking into his black pools of eyes he was handsome she had to admit and something drew her too him that she could'nt explain.

' yeh i knew your father, good man until what happened to him last time i saw him was a year ago '

Liadan laughed ' no sorry you must be mistaken my father died at sea 15 years ago'

' noo your father is still alive, well maybe a little he is captain of the flying dutchman now has been for 15 years, luv'

' n-no my father died y-' as again jack cut off her next words

' your father is alive he lives under the sea with his crew of creatures i like to call them'

Liadan did'nt say anything as jack went on.

' ye father his name is davy jones am aye correct '

Liadan's went wide that was her fathers name but how could she believe her father was captain of the flying dutchman she had heard storys when younger about the captain leaving no mercy to no-one and whoever was dying at sea gave them a chance to serve 100 years for a peaceful ending what never came part of the crew part of the ship the saying was and what was captain jack saying they lived under sea with creatures as crewman maybe he really was mad but he knew my father's name.

' i - i don't believe you ' she said trying to grasp her way past him but was keep under his grip again

' well luv, whether ye believe me or not i know that you know who said father is and i know that you know where said map is now is you would be so kind' jack tried to put on her most charming smile to convince her.

' i dont understand what you just said there but if my father truly is davy jones i want to see him and why did my father tell you about the map even though he lives on'

jack was taken back for a moment to think.

' well lets just say it was'nt really him telling me it was more me eavesdropping on said conversation, savvy ' he smiled again leaning in closer for Liadan to fell his breath on her neck.

' i'll make you a deal i'll get davy jones up here for you to met and you give me the map in exchange for it, savvy ' he pulled back to see what her answer would be.

Liadan thought for a moment, ok ill give him once chance can't be so bad he don't seem bad a bit crazy but we could bargain.

' ok buttt if i met my father and its true ill give you the map im suppose to have but when its over you take me back to port royal and none of the crew are to touch me, deal ' jack fingered his goatee ' thats fine by me, luv ' jack held his hand out until she took it and shaked

' right now what's ye name, luv'

' my name is Liadan ' she said trying to move again but to no avail. ' and stop calling me that '

' calling you what, luv ' he asked smiling while leaning in closer

' luv '

' ok, luv ' Liadan could feel anger rising in her.' captain your touching me and you dealed that you would'nt ' she cried.

' no luv, ye said the crew werent to touch ye and seen as aye aint the crew i can touch ye' Liadan opened her mouth to reply and was struck to find the captain kissing me. she pushed him back ' what the bloody hell do you think your doing ' she asked feeling the same anger.

jack smiled and walked back to his rum

' i know you can't resist me, luv i just gave you a head start ' he laughed and walked towards the door again

' ' what you are the most obnoucious man i have never met and would'nt touch you with a ten foot pole '

' keep tellin ye self that, luv i know you'll come over to my side one day i only have to wait ' jack walked out the room and left liadan open mouthed.

her anger came all at once and she shouted at the door ' STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BLOODY, PISS HEADED, PIRATEEE' Liadan was'nt waiting for a reply but heard him laughing shout ' OK, LUV ' then more laughter.

Liadan walked back to the bed and lay on it. what have i just agreed to? maybe he could be telling the truth about my father maybe not but one may or another i'll find out. not long after jack walked in to find her asleep on his bed, she's not going to like it when she wakes up he thought while pulling his boots off and placing his hat and coat on the hanger at the door pulling his shirt off jack climbed in to bed and blew the candles out while putting and arm around Liadan and fallen fast asleep.

well there's chapter two and only one review ( sulks ) more more more!!!!! i want more!!!

anyway jacks still in the cupboard for all the shit me gave me last night about burning his bloody rum muhahahahaha

( muttering in back ground while banging on door )

me: jackk stop that bloody racket while ye

jack: nooo let me out ye bloody wench!!

me: n o spells nooo muhahahahaha

( crying heard ) ohh poor jack


End file.
